


Picnic (Zervis Lemon)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Fairy Tail Lemons [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zeref and Mavis make the most disgustingly adorable love in the middle of nowhere because they're helpless like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic (Zervis Lemon)

"Zeref!" Mavis shouted, stomping her foot. "Stop hiding! I'm done out here, can we go home now?"

Her and Zeref have gone out for a picnic date in the forest, a secretive little spot they had found long ago. Mavis loved going out in the woods with her boyfriend, often taking a little lunch out with them and spending the day out there talking and hiding out together. They'd been outside already for hours, and it was nearly three in the afternoon. Zeref, of course, was refusing to stop their teasing game of hide and seek that he started in the first place.

There was a rustle in the leaves as Zeref jumped out and tackled Mavis, wrapping his arms around her lithe body. She fell to the picnic blanket, landing beneath him with a loud groan.

"Zeref!" She whined, pushing on his chest with her hands. Her hair spread out behind her like a second blanket.

Her boyfriend simply smirked in reply, pinning her body down with his. He placed his hands on either side of her head, smiling at her. "Did I scare you?"

Mavis laughed, shaking her head. "You never scare me, so stop trying." She mumbled. Her hands rose up to cup his face, her fingers sliding over the hallows of his cheeks.

Zeref moved his head slightly, nuzzling into her palm. He leaned down, her hands wrapping around his hair as he pressed his lips onto hers. It was quiet, except for rustling leaves and heavy breathing.

"I love you." Zeref mumbled softly, dipping his head down and burying his face in her neck. Her skin was so warm, so soft. She smelt like hibiscus flowers.

Mavis laughed softly again, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, too."

A small shiver went over her skin as Zeref's breath tickled her, the warm air somehow giving her goosebumps. Her body wiggled beneath his. The air was so stiff, sunlight pouring in small streams through the clouded treetops. Leaves fell down occasionally, landing with a soft crunching sound that broke the silence. Mavis's breath hitched in her throat as Zeref ran his hand up her thigh. Sparks seemed to burn her skin, trailing up her leg and rubbing softly beneath the hem of her dress. Her wide hips shifted on the ground in response. Nipping at her neck, Zeref buried his head deeper into the crook of her neck. His tongue flicked out occasionally, trailing over the pink dots he left earlier.

Mavis let out a small moan as he reached further up, sliding over her wide hips. His fingers curled around the edge of her panties, tugging softly.

"Zeref..." Mavis whined, pushing his chest softly again. "Someone might see. Wait til we get home."

She gave him the cutest, most heart wrenching smile that almost made him want to go along with it. But then again, she was Mavis, so cute and heart wrenching that he couldn't pull away.

"We're alone out here." Zeref mumbled again, his lips attaching to the skin on her collarbone. She whined again, and he could feel her chest raising with a deep intake of breath as he kissed her. "No one will see."

The blonde opened her mouth to protest, only to suck her bottom lip between her teeth to stifle a moan. She felt Zeref's fingers brush over her center above the thin fabric, painfully slow. He slipped his fingers underneath, once again.

"Just relax." Zeref cooed in an attempt to calm her. He let out a deep breath on her neck, kissing the tendons and deep shallows of her body.

Mavis moaned again as his fingers slipped beneath her clothing, gently brushing over her clit. He cupped her mound delicately, rubbing his palm rougher into her center. Her legs stretched out on the blanket, the muscles on her body tensing in pleasure. Zeref looked down, watching her hips buck up against his hand. He slipped his fingers between her folds, rubbing the wetness that leaked out through his fingers.

Zeref leaned up, pulling his lips away from her neck. He looked down at her, her body writhing slowly in pleasure as his fingers swirled around her sensitive core. Her clenched shut, swallowing the lump in her throat before gaping open again. Zeref's other hand trailed down, tugging up her dress and bunching it around her waist. The cool air made her tingle, her back arching up from the ground. His hand continued to knead at her womanhood, rubbing his palm against her mound and his finger between her folds.

His free hand ran up her side, beneath the bunched up fabric of her dress. Zeref's hand was cool against her skin as he reached up to her chest, his fingers grazing over her breast. Mavis moaned loudly as she felt her nipple roll beneath Zeref's rough palm. His fingers clamped around her breast, pushing and kneading it greedily. His soft, tender strokes quickened against her, digging deeper into her flesh. Long fingers slipped inside her womanhood, soaking themselves in weakness and curling up inside her.

Mavis cried out, her hips lifting off the ground and pressing into his palm. He eagerly inserted another fingers, rubbing her from the insideс. Zeref wanted more of her; he wanted her crying out his name, begging and moaning for more. As he leaned down, wrapping his lips tightly around her nipple, Zeref got just that. Mavis took turns thrusting her hips and her chest into her air for more. Her breathing became sporadic, her chest rising as fall underneath his mouth.

Zeref grabbed her nipple between his teeth, sucking and liking the soft nub like he was dying for it. Her womanhood tightened around his long fingers as they curled up, thrusting wildly her and caressing her from the inside out. Wetness leaked out from between his fingers as Mavis came, crying out his name. His teeth clenched softly around her breast. Her insides clenches around him, hips bucking off the ground and grinding into his palm greedily.

"That's it," Zeref muttered softly, saliva leaking down her swollen breast, "come on."

Mavis's breathing hitched in her throat, her eyes closed and lolling around lazily. Her body settled back down on the ground as Zeref trailed his lips up her body.

He sat up, leaning back on his heels. Zeref's eyes ran over her body hungrily as he took in every lusting, dreamy detail he wanted to mess up. "Fuck."

Zeref cursed under his breath, shifting down and settling his torso down over hers. He was too eager to taste her to move aside, so Mavis gasped as his erection pressed into her leg. She twisted her thigh, rubbing between his legs and brushing hungrily over the erection. His tongue flicked out, licking over her freshly sensitive core. Her juices seeped onto his tongue, licking every little drop of her love for him up. She smelled sweet and tasted even better.

"Zeref..." Mavis cried softly, digging her hands into his hair. She opened her mouth to protest, telling him she already came, that she was done. But the shivers up her spine and heating her core screamed otherwise.

A string of saliva and erotic juices ran from Zeref's lips to Mavis's center as he pulled away, sitting back up. He grabbed her bare leg, letting the thin covering of her panties fall over her wet folds. He leaned down, kissing up her thigh towards her stomach. Zeref's lips passed over her navel and up to her breasts, his hands grabbed the bunch up dress around her chest and raising it off her shoulders. He tossed it away distastefully.

His lips attached to her skin again, trailing up her neck and to her jaw. Mavis turned her head, eyes opening just enough to catch his in a soft stare.

"You're so sexy." Zeref whispered, pushing himself up and capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Mavis picked her head up to return it, cupping his face in her hands.

Zeref's body shifted up and over, kneeling down between her shaky legs. His hands traveled down and wrapped around her panties to tug them down her wide hips and round thighs, discarding them eagerly. Mavis sat up, grabbing his shirt in her hands and pulling it up over his head. Her boyfriend agreed desperately as his hands pulled off his clothes and tossed them away just as quickly. Both their hands traveled down to his waist, layering on top of each other as they pushed at the waist of his pants. They fell down his narrow hips, and he kicked them off, pushing them away.

Zeref leaned down over her lithe body, his hands rubbing up and down her sides. The friction created sparks, heating her skin until she was shaking. Her center was leaking beyond control, already aching for more. Shivers ran tightly up her spine as Zeref ground against her, his erection rubbing between her dripping folds. Mavis gasped loudly, her open mouth closed by Zeref's lips.

His tongue ran into her mouth, licking the roof softly. Their warmth flowed between the two, breathing raising unsteadily and hearts pounding against their chests. Mavis ran her hand down between them, grasping Zeref's cock in her small hand. He let out a soft groan, throwing his head down into the crook of her neck. His hips ground down into her hand, begging for more. Panting heavily, Mavis lead the tip of his cock between her folds, her hips bucking up and rubbing them closer together. Zeref moaned lowly, thrusting his hips forward impatiently.

Mavins cried out, her head falling back as Zeref buried himself deep inside her. Curses ran out under his breath, bracing his hands at her side. Zeref's hips rolled backwards, carefully and thoroughly thrusting back inside her. He went slow, he went gently, making sure that she felt ever inch of him to the fullest. Her eyes closed tight, her head rolling between her shoulders. Mavis clawed at the blanket, grabbing handfuls in her fists as Zeref's manhood kept throbbing and stretching her out.

He began to pick up the pace, his cock hitting a soft spot inside her that made her tighten around him in ecstasy. Zeref tossing his head back, running his hand over her stomach as he felt her insides close over him, wrapping him tightly inside her. Heat pooled down low in Mavis's stomach, threatening to spill nearly ever time he thrust deeper and harder into her. Zeref grabbed her legs, spreading them farther apart and wrapping them around his waist.

Mavis held him against her, pulling his hips into hers with her legs. They both turned into panting, moaning messes breathing out curses and each other's names. The still air was replaced with the sounds of their soft screams. Mavis's voice was loud and breathing, her moans making Zeref push himself inside her even further. His twitched inside her core, rubbing around until he felt himself coming closer to the edge.

"Zeref!" Mavis cried out, thrashing around beneath him in a desperate attempt to create even more friction between them.

Driven over the edge by her screams, Zeref grabbed hold of her hips and thrust himself inside her wildly. He pulled out only to sink himself back inside and do it all over again. Sweat beaded over their skin.

"Fuck." Zeref cursed again, falling down over her. He nestled his face into her chest, biting her collarbone roughly as his cock twitched and erupted inside her.

Orgasms racked their bodies, pleasure erupting through their spine and tingling their skin. Sparks burst inside Mavis, his cock hot and thick as he rode out their climaxes to the very last drop. Mavis wrapped his hands around his neck, pulling him close to her despite their flushed bodies. Zeref pulled out after a long moment, the wave of pleasure subsiding. The smell, the heat, still lingered between them.

Mavis giggled, throwing her head back in laughs as her boyfriend kissed up her neck. Mavis reached out, grabbing the blanket and wrapping them in a cocoon to conceal their naked flesh. Zeref couldn't help but smile at her childish squeals, rolling them around in the blanket. "God, I love you so much." Zeref cursed softly, kissing her deeply.

Mavis nodded, connecting their lips together. She looked up at him, their eyes locking together. Her thumb ran softly over his face. "I love you, too."


End file.
